One Direction: Last Song
by steponabutterfly
Summary: X Factor's One Direction -not a big band-. Liam, Harry, Louis, Zayn and Niall need time to relax and chill, so going to a club helps. Their night out isn't what they'd expected it to be. T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 **_- Louis' POV –_

I needed a night out. Harry had been dumped by Alyssa, Liam had been in detention for the last hour and half because he forgot his biology homework, Niall had fallen out with his mum about the band and his school work balancing out and Zayn was getting all stressed.

So we were going clubbing.

We all need to relax and just let everything flow away for a night.

"I just need a shag. Are girls into one night flings? I mean, if they were desperate they might be." Harry had said. That's what he'd said when he met Alyssa. Then he took it seriously. Then she found a guy who'd just won £5,000 on some radio contest.

"Some might. If they're drunk maybe." Zayn had answered excitedly.

"I just want to have a night away from everything. I'm so glad that was the last day of school. These Christmas holidays better be good." Liam had sighed; he didn't mind school but it just got too much after a while. Hence, forgotten biology homework.

"I'm not getting drunk tonight. Mum's angry enough with me." Niall had sounded nervous. He's not a lightweight at all but he hates being in fights with his family.

"C'mon guys; we don't have to get drunk and Harry can shag some girl in the disabled loos if the need over comes him but we're going to have fun! We need to loosen up a bit." I lectured them. _This_ is why we needed the night out in the first place.

"Louis' right guys, let's just leave it all behind." Liam enthused, backing me up like I'd hoped he would.

At least we're not going to the dodgy strip club up the other end of town Harry would get 'excited' before we'd gone in.

This club wasn't one of the huge, busy ones with hundreds of people grinding against each other on the dance floor. It was more a pub than a bar. Less soft pink carpets that used to be red, pool tables and old men drinking beer more multi-coloured light up floor, collections of stylish leather sofas and sophisticated teens drinking tequila.

When we arrived there was only about a hundred people in total there; half of them on the dance floor other milling around in groups of friends sitting in the aforementioned sofas.

This is what we want. Not a big club with everyone drunk and the humidity rising past the comfortable threshold. This is much calmer and Harry can still find a girl to shag.

* * *

><p>We'd been in the club for about half an hour. We'd nabbed three chairs and a coffee table. Niall, Zayn and Harry were sitting down and Liam and I were standing, one foot on the coffee table, all five of us with beers in hand. We were smiling and laughing, relaxing and letting go for the first time in weeks.<p>

"I can't believe she thinks that we can still be _friends_ after what she did, I'm not acting like a girl right? I'm not being petty and weak am I?" Harry asked, once again talking about his break up with Alyssa.

"Dude, she cheated on you. Get over it." Zayn stated with a smirk.

"Sorry." Harry apologised.

"So basically that was yes Harry; you are acting like a girl." Niall patted his shoulder and we all laughed.

"Didn't you cheat on her like, 4 times when you were together?" Liam questioned.

"No, the occasional fuck while your girl's on her period doesn't count." Harry stated matter of factly.

"Course not." We all disregarded Harry to live in his special world with sex and relationship laws.

"Anyway! Is there any hot girls in here?" Harry asked, placing his beer on the coffee table and turning round to see if there were any girls that are up to his standard, his hands on the back of the chair so he was peering over like a meerkat.

"There's _always_ hot girls at clubs Hazza." Liam smirked. "What about them?" Liam nodded his head towards a group of 3 girls about 30 feet away, standing in a group talking with soft drinks in their hands. One was platinum blond with big eyes and long legs on show from her short denim shorts. The next had dark black hair and full lips, also showing off a lot of leg with the short dress she was wearing. The last had light brown hair and her dress wasn't so short and she was the only one of the three not wearing heels. Her hair was dead straight and shiny, masking her eyes from my view.

She looked over at me and our eyes met for the briefest of moments. They were piercing blue and grabbed my attention instantly. She looked away as quickly as she'd looked over and resumed conversation with her mates.

"Lou? Lou!" Liam sang, waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked and shook my head; bringing my mind back to the guys, not her.

"Sorry."

"Which one you staring at?" Harry asked excitedly; he was in girl mode.

"N-none of them." I tried to lie, though the stutter as my mind continued to hold the picture of her eyes and the embarrassed half smile.

"Seriously, which one?" Liam asked, also admiring them.

"The brunette." I whispered, suddenly embarrassed.

"She's cute. They're all bang-tidy." Harry stated, quite loudly; the beer was getting to him.

"Shut _up_ Harry!" I whispered-shouted at him.

"Those girls over there though; they are more than bang-tidy." Harry continued, ignoring my comment, pointing at a group of girls on the dance floor.

This is when our conversation about every girl in the club began. I soon went to buy more drinks; a round of cokes, Fanta's and J2O's were needed before we went back in for more beer. I looked back over at blue eyed girl and her gaze flicked away. Had she been looking at me? She can't have been? Damn, her hair's hiding her eyes again now. Though she does have really pretty hair. I bet it's soft. I love girls with soft hair. I paid for the drinks and carried them back to our coffee table on the black tray provided by the bar tender.

Harry had picked out 3 girls he was going to have a chat with and disappeared. Liam nabbed his seat and I remained standing. We continued to chat and enjoy our night out.

Harry soon returned saying the girls had boyfriends or thought he was too young or something. He is quite baby-faced is our Harry. Then we decided it was time to dance and show off some of our above-average funky moves.

I glanced at the blue eyed girl one last time before going to rock out to the heavy beat chart song. She flicked her hair away again; she was definitely looking at me that time. Did she think I was weird? Maybe she was looking past me at Zayn or Niall but didn't want to be caught staring. That much be it; she thought Niall was cute.

I danced away for a bit with the guys; screwing some light bulbs, patting some dogs, waltzing with Harry; your traditional style of dancing. We did manage to clear most of the dance floor.

"Hey Lou, she's looking at you again." Liam nudged me in the silence between two songs.

"No she's not, she's looking at," I began to argue, turning round to see where he gaze really led.

She was looking straight at me. Our eyes met again and I smiled. Her eyes lowered to the floor and she blushed a little, turning back to her mates.

"See? She doesn't like me." I said to Liam.

"She does. She's just shy. Why don't you go talk to her?" He suggested.

"Well, because," I struggled to think of a reason. Liam turned me around and pushed me towards her saying "Just go!"

By the looks of it her friends had done the same thing as she was stumbling in my direction. We both paused, unsure whether to continue.

I took another step forward before Liam pushed me again. This encouraged her to do the same and we soon met in the middle. We stood in silence; I couldn't help it! Her eyes were even prettier closer up without her hair masking her face.

"Sorry, my friends thought you were looking at me." She apologised, shyly tucking her hair behind her ear. I decided to go down the confident route.

"I was. I still am." I smiled; she looked up at me suddenly; surprised? She smiled and held out her hand.

"My name's Josie."

I shook her hand, feeling her soft skin on mine and shaking lightly. "I'm Louis."

**So there's a little introduction. I told myself I wouldn't publish anything new until I've finished all my unfinished fics but I started this last night and fell in love with it. Plus What Makes You Beautiful was played this morning and that's an excuse isn't it?**

**My first One Direction fic (that's not a one shot) though I don't think it'll be THAT long.**

**Thanks for reading x**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**_ – Josie POV –_

Valerie and Catherine had wanted to take me to this club for a while. They say I've been single too long for someone who's been 17 for 3 months. My last boyfriend dumped me when I was 14. I genuinely don't care but they reckon there's a whole psychology that if you're single at 17 you're less appealing to men though surely you're more appealing if you're unattached? I don't know; they think it will affect relationships for the rest of my life.

I know _for a fact_ it won't.

None-the-less, I'm here. Val looked really hot in her dress and Cathy had managed to make casual shorts and tee work for a club. No fair. They'd both have guys all over them when we got there. Then again that'll give me a chance to escape.

When we'd seen those boys walk in, Val and Cathy admired how hot they all were (and I couldn't argue with that). They were all blessed with incredibly good looks though one of them grabbed my attention more than the others; he was skipping about and pulling faces; making his friends laugh and I couldn't help but laugh as he swished his long dark hair out of his cute blue eyes.

As the night went on I found myself watching the blue eyed boy. I hoped he didn't catch me because that would be so humiliating.

"Why don't you talk to him?" Cathy asked.

"He'd never go for someone like me." I muttered.

"They're all looking at us now?" Val stated. We all looked round.

He was looking at me.

_Straight_ at me.

Our eyes met for a magical moment before tearing my eyes away. I know he wasn't looking at me because he liked me; he probably thought I was dressed weird because my skirt was halfway down my thigh rather than halfway up my ass.

"The blonde one's cute." Val smiled, twirling her hair.

"They're all fit as!" Cathy gushed.

"And we all know why you came tonight." Val rolled her eyes.

"It's got nothing to do with Olly!" Cathy protested.

"No, just to do with you getting _over_ Olly." I teased and Val and I laughed. Cathy narrowed her eyes then relaxed.

"Screw it. I'm not going to pretend I'm not here to find a fling." Cathy admitted and we all laughed. The blue eyed boy went to get more drinks for his friends and my eyes followed while Cathy and Val discussed some other guys across the dance floor. The blue eyed boy turned towards me and I looked away, hoping that he hadn't seen me staring in his journey to whatever he _was_ going to look at.

"What do we want girls?" Cathy asked, getting out her purse. I ordered a coke though the others ordered alcoholic drinks. I didn't come here to get drink.

The blue eyed boy kept glancing at me; why is such a hot boy looking at _me_? He and his friends moved to the dance floor and his moves made my friends and I laugh, which was good because they won't ask me why I was looking at him again.

After about 20 minutes the light brown haired boy with big brown eyes talked to my blue eyed boy. They looked at me again. I met his yearning eyes and he smiled. I looked at the floor, blushing, smiling and biting my lip before turning back round.

He was looking at me. Not Cathy or Val but _me_.

"Just go talk to him already!" Val whined.

"No, he'd much rather talk to one of you-" I was interrupted by being turned round and pushed in his direction. I think his friend had done the same. I paused, biting my lip; can I back out and run home now?

He stepped forward, his eyes pleading me to meet him in the middle. When I was finally stood in front of him, I could help but loose myself in his eyes; he really did take my breath away.

"Sorry, my friends thought you were looking at me." I apologised. He probably just wanted a fling like Cathy did. I looked down at the floor, almost certain that he'd rather be talking to someone else. I tucked my hair behind my ear and wished I could be _anywhere_ but here; so I wasn't likely to embarrass myself.

I could see him smirking in the corner of my eye and my heart melted just a little bit; he had such a nice smile. "I was. I still am."

I looked up at his words; me? Really?

Oh my God, he actually likes me! He's so confident and cute and from a distance you _cannot_ tell how muscly he is!

I held my hand out to him and smiled. "My name's Josie."

He shook my hand. I love his hand. It fit with mine like a jigsaw piece. "I'm Louis." His voice! Oh my God, I could listen to that for the rest of my life!

The quick paced song then finished and the DJ announced something about 'slowing things down a bit' and Louis smiled down at me. "May I have this dance?" He asked, bowing a little, such a gentleman!

I could only nod as he took my left hand in his right and placed one hand on my hip. It was warm and comforting and didn't feel awkward; being so close to soon after learning each other's names.

We only swayed slightly, moving in a small circle throughout the 4 minutes of the song.

"Okay, that's enough slow dancing for now." The DJ announced and Louis and I let go of each other.

"Can I get you a drink?" He offered. I smiled.

"Sure." He took my hand and we left the dance floor, ordering our drinks and sitting in a quieter corner of the club.

I sipped at my drink and looked at Val and Cathy (if I didn't keep an eye on them who knows what would happen!). My attention was soon drawn to Louis friends, specifically the curly haired one.

He was, err, _thrusting_ and making what some call 'kissy faces' at Louis.

"Harry," he sighed. "Sorry about him." He apologised.

"It's fine. I'm surprised my friends haven't done anything yet." Genuinely, I am. Cathy and Val are actually nightmares.

"I think they have." Louis pointed out. I looked at them and they were also making rather sexual dance moves. We both cringed and turned so we couldn't see them.

"I shouldn't be here." I sighed.

"Why not?" Louis asked.

"Well, I had to sneak out. I'm going to be grounded for 3 months. I only came because Val and Cathy dragged me." I explained.

"Oh. Are you glad you came?"

I looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah."

"So explain your friends." Louis said turning back to the dance floor.

"Val's the one with the dress and the black hair. She has a thing for blonde guys. And Cathy is the platinum blonde in the shorts. She just broke up with Olly because he cheated on her with some girl called Alyssa."

"Alyssa Bryant? She's the slag that cheated on Harry!" Louis exclaimed. Harry was the curly haired boy making kissy faces, wasn't he?

"Olly was a dick anyway. She just wants a fling tonight."

"So does Harry." Louis agreed.

"Now you explain _your_ friends."

"Okay, Harry's the curly haired one. He's the baby of the group; only just in lower 6th. Niall's the blonde one, he's Irish. He's not much older than Harry. Liam's in the middle; he's almost 17. He's probably the clumsiest boy you'll ever meet. Zayn's the quietest of us all but he knows when to say the right thing."

"Which one's Liam and which one's Zayn?"

"Liam's got kind of curly hair and Zayn's the black one."

"Ooh! Got it! So Niall's Irish, Harry wants a one night stand, Zayn's thoughtful and Liam falls over things a lot?"

"Basically yeah."

"So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Who's Louis?"

"I'm Louis." He smirked.

"Never mind." I sighed.

"Why don't you tell me who Louis is at the end of the night?" He asked, lifting my chin to meet his gaze.

"You'll need to tell me something about you then." I agreed, resting my hand on his cheek. I let my face draw nearer to his; I closed my eyes, anticipating Louis' lips on my own.

"Hey Lou!" Harry sat on Louis' lap, pulling him away from me as I retracted my hand from his cheek. "Who's your friend?"

"Josie." I answered.

"I'm Harry. I don't suppose Louis told you who I was-"

"I did actually." Louis interrupted. "Harry, a word! Please excuse us Josie." Louis smiled at me though I could tell it was forced. He dragged Harry and the rest of his friends gathered round too.

Cathy and Val surrounded me.

"You almost kissed!" Val squealed.

"I know – you still want that fling Cath?" I asked. She nodded. "The curly haired one that sat on Louis' knee; his name's Harry and he was going out with Alyssa when she was going out with Olly."

"Harry was cheated on too? This could be fun." Cathy smiled.

"I'll just stand over there on my own then." Val sighed.

"The blonde one you like is Irish." Val melted and made a very strange noise that could tell was a positive thing. "I know you like Irish accents." I smiled. I could see Louis pushing through his friends to come back to me and I told Val and Cath to buggar off.

Oh god, what do I say now?

**I know all their ages are wrong, but I wanted them all to be in the same year at school so they're all 17 or almost 17. But I've represented their ages so Harry's the youngest and Louis' the oldest etc. I can't promise I'll update again tomorrow because I have other fics to finish but I do love this fic so much that it's quite easy to write.**

**LOVES YOUS ALL :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 **_– Louis' POV –_

I wasn't really angry with Harry. I could never stay angry at him. Or any of them. But that didn't stop me from dragging him by his wrist away from Josie.

"You've slow danced, you've almost kissed; moving a bit quick Lou-Lou!" he was so high it was insane but I couldn't help but laugh.

"If you hadn't of interrupted I would have actually kissed her!" I retorted with a smile as the others gathered around.

"Aren't you moving a bit _too _quickly Louis?" Liam asked.

"Let me get back over there and I'll see!" I argued, feeling my anger building again.

"Dude, chill! We're just looking out for you, bro!" Niall added.

"I'm not a child; I can look after myself." I retorted angrily, pushing through them to go sit back next to Josie.

Val and Cathy scattered as I approached. I sighed as I sat down.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her bright eyes concerned.

"Fine." I sighed again. "They think they need to look out for me; I can look after myself!"

"I'm sure it's just because they care about you." She whispered, placing her hand on my knee. I let my hard expression falter and fall; she was right.

"I didn't mean to get angry." I admitted. She rubbed my knee and it was strangely reassuring.

"I know that. And I'm sure they know it too. Do you want me to talk to them for you?" She offered. I smiled at her.

"No thanks. I'll apologise later. So where were we?" I asked, unsure whether she'd want to resume our almost kiss.

"You were about to tell me about yourself." She whispered, avoiding looking me in the eyes; avoiding the kiss.

"Well, my name's Louis Tomlinson, I turned 17 on September 15th. I'm in 6th form at school and I'm taking music, drama PE and psychology. I'm in a small garage band with the others called One Direction, I play a little bit of piano but want to learn to play the kazoo at a professional level. I love most foods but have a soft spot for KFC Krushem's and Nandos. I have 3 little sisters and I'm learning to drive. I want to be Harry for a day to know what it's like to have curly hair and I think you're beautiful." I smiled at her and her expression of gratitude and shock made me chuckle slightly. "But you don't know you're beautiful and that's cute." I paused as she took it all in. "That enough to go on?" I asked. She nodded.

"Thank you." She whispered in reply to the beautiful comment, a small, genuinely smile plastered to her face.

"What about you?" I asked.

"What about me?"

"Who's Josie?" I asked, remembering her earlier dialogue.

"I'm Josie." She winked, remembering my earlier reply.

"Never mind." I sighed dramatically; sticking to the script.

"Why don't you tell me who Josie is at the end of the night?"

"You'll need to tell me something about you then." I nudged her shoulder. She took a deep breath before lurching into explanation.

"My name's Josie Bell, I turned 17 on October 3rd. I'm in 6th form at the Grammar school across town and I'm studying English, music, drama and law for A Level. I play a little saxophone but I'd love to learn the guitar. I have a photographic memory and can remember what people say for longer than the next person. I am an only child and wish I could afford driving lessons. My hair is naturally curly so I know what that feels like. I think guys in bands are _really_ hot and I think you have really pretty eyes."

"Wow, thanks." I could only whisper.

"It's true; I do think you have really pretty eyes."

"As I do you. I mean, I think you have pretty eyes too." Why was it that nothing that came out of my mouth made sense today? She blushed and looked down again; her knee's must be bloody interesting. "Why do you always look away when I look into your eyes?" I asked, placed my hand on her cheek and lifting her gaze. I felt a breeze of her hair on my fingers; it was soft. Just like I thought it was. She's so beautiful.

"Because I won't be able to think of anything to say when I look in your eyes." She admitted, barely more audible than a whisper.

"Who cares?" I answered confidently, gently pulling her chin closer to mine and letting our lips touch. At first it was light and innocent, only just tasting her strawberry lip balm but then it deepened and by the time we pulled apart, my lips tasted of strawberry lip balm.

We stayed close, my lips only inches from hers, gazing into her eyes in comfortable silence. She was right; I couldn't think of anything to say with her beautiful blue orbs to occupy me.

She blinked and our bond was broken. "Told you." She whispered, raising one corner of her mouth in a knowing smile, watching her fingers entwine with each other as she pulled a ring off her finger and put it back on; anything to avoid my gaze.

"I don't care." I whispered, raising her eye line to meet with mine once again, letting my hand rest on her cheek, softly stroking her blemish free skin with my thumb. She rested her hand on top of mine and her contact sent sparks flying in my heart.

Our magical moment was soon interrupted by your cliché Nokia ringtone. The DJ had stopped playing music about 10 minutes ago for his allotted half hour break; to piss and get his fair share of free drinks probably.

"Sorry, I have to take this." Josie apologised, digging her phone out her bag.

"Hello?" She answered quickly. "Mum, I-" Well this isn't good. "Please don't! Mum!" Oh god, what was her Mum saying? "Whatever." She sighed before hanging up.

"What happened?" I asked cautiously; she looked on the brink of tears. She sniffed and wiped her eye; preventing any running make up I presume.

"My Mum just kicked me out. She said I've snuck out too many times and she can't handle it anymore. We've been arguing loads. She's packing my things now." She whispered.

"Josie, I'm so sorry." I pulled her slender frame into my embrace and she wrapped her arms round my neck, trying not to cry into my shoulder.

"I know it's not just that though. Her new boyfriend doesn't like me. She thinks he's 'the one' and doesn't want me to fuck it up." She added.

"I doubt that."

"You don't know her. You barely know me. If anyone's going to ruin things, it's me." I didn't argue with her because, as much as I hate to admit it, she was right; I barely knew her.

"Where are you going to stay tonight?" I asked.

"I don't know. I s'pose I'll get a cab back to mine," She paused, mentally correcting herself. "_My Mum's_, to collect my things."

"Mum won't mind if you stay with us."

"But I only just met you."

"She won't mind. She trusts me. It's not like we're going to get up to anything dirty." I smiled. She laughed.

"I'll call her back later. For all I know, she could be drunk. Austin probably put her up to it. I could punch him right now."

"You might as well." I shrugged.

"It's not like I live there anymore." She agreed.

"Do you want to go now or-"

"No. I want to stay here for as long as possible. And thank you, Louis. I'd be a wreck right now if it wasn't for you." She smiled at me and pecked my cheek.

"No problem." I smiled. I glanced back at the dance floor; making sure the others were okay. "Where's Harry gone?" I thought out loud. Josie looked up too.

"Probably the same place Cathy's gone." She laughed a little. Well, he found his shag. "Oh god, Val's on her own. Do you mind if I just go check if she's okay?" Josie asked.

"No it's fine. I'll go apologise to the guys for earlier."

"Can I introduce Val to Niall? Or all of them? She needs someone to talk to." Josie asked.

"Sure, I'll send Niall over in a few minutes." I smiled at her. We stood and went to our respective friends.

"Hey Lou! Nice snog?" Zayn asked.

"Shut up Zayn." I laughed. "And sorry about earlier guys, I didn't mean it." I apologised.

"We know." Liam smiled. I noticed Niall wasn't really paying attention; he was turned looking at Val and Josie. "Who you staring at Niall?"

"Josie's friend." He didn't even deny it; he was a lost cause.

"Think she's fit?" Liam asked. Niall nodded.

"Bangable fit?" Zayn asked.

"No, get to know her fit." Niall answered; he was gone.

"Go over; Josie will introduce you." I encouraged him.

"What do I say to her?" He panicked, tearing his gaze away from her.

"Just be Irish. Apparently she likes Irish accents." I answered.

"Okay." He smiled and went over.

"We'll just dance on our own then, won't we Liam?" Zayn huffed, grabbing Liam's hands as the music started up again.

**I know it's a bit rubbish and a little bit fairy tale but, you know, whatever. Thanks to AmberLoves1D for the review on the first chapter and Half-Vampire-Half-Fallen-Angel on the second, any other reviews are very well appreciated xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**_ – Josie's POV –_

I couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to Louis. Losing my mind whenever I talk to a guy was normally the reason they never got round to asking for a date and the reason I've not had a boyfriend for 3 years. But boyfriends at 14 don't really count, do they?

We'd told each other a whole heap about ourselves and I felt I could really get on with him. When he offered me a bed for the night I was touched though I definitely need to talk to Mum again before that; double check she was actually packing my things. Oh god, what if I end up like those home-less teens you always see on the telly? The ones that got kicked out because they got pregnant the day they turned 16 or something. People will think I killed my baby or something!

I thought all of this in the breath between Louis disregarding offering me somewhere to sleep as if it was lending me 50p for a bus fare and him noticing his insane curly haired friend had disappeared.

"Probably the same place Cathy's gone." I laughed. Well, she's found her fling. Then I saw my dark haired friend standing alone and felt a pang of guilt. "Oh god, Val's on her own. Do you mind if I just go check if she's okay?"

"No it's fine. I'll go apologise to the guys for earlier." Louis smiled at me. He has such a nice smile.

"Can I introduce Val to Niall? Or all of them? Or maybe just Niall; she loves Irish accents." I asked, remembering how Val had swooned at the mention of Niall's accent. But if it was all of them she'd be less nervous. She's a sweetheart, she really is.

"Sure, I'll send Niall over in a few minutes." He smiled again and we parted ways. Val barely noticed I was walking towards her until I was waving my hand in front of her face.

"Oh, hey! How're things going with Louis?" She asked, suddenly perky.

"Great, just great. I really like him; I'm so glad I let you bring me." I smiled.

"You did not let us, we bribed you with letting you make us watch The Wizard of Oz next sleepover. You know you've made us watch that musical _so much_ I'm beginning to like it? _It's about a girl with sequin red shoes, a lion, a robot and a scarecrow!_" Val emphasised and I laughed, remembering the bribe.

"And I hadn't even remembered it till you brought it up." I smirked. "Anyway! You know the blonde, Irish one I told you about? Niall?" I changed the subject dramatically, turning her so she couldn't see Niall staring and freak her out.

She sighed. "Yeah?"

"Louis and I are setting you up."

"You discussed me and his mate with your new boyfriend?"

"No, he's not my boyfriend."

"So you did discuss us?"

"No! Are you avoiding the subject?"

"No, I'm just questioning whether you should really be discussing your best friend and your boyfriend-but-he's-not-your-boyfriend's cute mate. And don't even argue about the best friend thing because I quite obviously am I better friend than Cathy or I would have gone to fuck some random curly haired guy." Obviously Val was a little bitter about being left on her own.

I let her finish her rant and sent her a questioning look. "Really?"

"What?"

"Really Val? Anyway! Niall's really sweet, you'll love him!" I began dragging her over to the boys.

"If you've not been discussing me with your boyfriend-but-he's-not-your-boyfriend how do you know Niall's sweet?" She questioned, I stopped dragging her; I think Niall would prefer it if he _didn't_ see me dragging the girl he's being set up with.

"I don't, but if I'd have said 'C'mon I know nothing about this guy!' you are _much_ less likely to let me drag you over there." I said, seeing Liam and Zayn begin dancing together as the music started up again.

"Shit Jo, he's coming! If I mess this up it's all your fault, you got that?" She whispered, hoping he wouldn't over hear us from 20 feet away.

"Just shut up already!" I whined, dragging her over to Niall.

"Niall, this is Valerie. Val, this is Niall." I introduced, leaving them to it and going to sit back with Louis and wait for him to finish chatting to Liam and Zayn. But he was already sitting down, smiling at me. He patted the seat next to him and I walked back over.

"So you said you were in a band?" I asked as I sat down.

"Yeah, with the guys, One Direction." He told me the information I already knew.

"Who plays what?" I asked; _anything_ to strike conversation.

"We don't really play instruments as such. Niall plays guitar, Liam plays a little too. But other than that we sing more than we play." Louis explained.

"Are you in any bands or anything?" He suddenly seemed nervous.

"Jazz band at school. Only because there's hardly any saxophone players in the school."

"Oh yeah, the Grammar school's pretty hot on its music."

"Yeah but doesn't you school have talent scouts visit your show every year?"

"Yeah but they visit your school too." He argued with a smile.

"You were in it last year weren't you?"

"Yeah, all the guys were. Grease was a lot of fun. How'd you know I was in it?"

"Cathy's brother goes to that school. He was an extra so she thought it'd be hilarious to go take lots of pictures of him." I explained. I knew I vaguely recognised him from somewhere. Well, in a town like this you 'vaguely recognise' everyone, but I knew I'd seen him somewhere specific before.

"You should have waited at the backstage door; I would have given you an autograph." He smirked cockily.

"You don't have a backstage door." I laughed, pushing him lightly.

"Eh, well. You gotta start somewhere."

"Where do you want to end?"

He shrugged. "Don't know; I'd love to do something with the band but realistically, I guess I'd love to be a primary school teacher, or a PE teacher." He explained.

"I can see you working with kids. But you're also a bloody brilliant singer. You and the boys could open a musical crèche!" I teased.

"Yep, that's my whole career plan changed." He laughed.

"So what do you want to do?"

It was my turn to shrug. "I'd love to do something to do with writing but I'm not dedicated enough to write a whole book and not unbiased enough to be a journalist. I love music but don't actually own my own instrument. I love acting but the pay's not good unless you hit the big time and I don't want to be famous. And my last A level is law. So maybe a lawyer."

He laughed. "You struck me as the kind of girl who's got the next 30 years of her life planned and already knew what her grandchildren would be called." He explained, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"And you struck me as the kind of guy who can't take part in civil conversation for more than 5 seconds without cracking a joke." I matched, ruffling his hair as if he was a little boy. "Don't a judge a book by its cover and all that." I winked.

"I wasn't, hence why I'm here with you." He replied, his gorgeous smile still showing.

"I'm glad you're here. I've had a really nice time." I told him.

"Good. You want to try ringing your mum back?" He asked, he'd remembered. I'd thought he'd just presume I was staying at his. He's so sweet.

"Sure." I answered, pulling my phone out my bag and dialled mum's mobile.

"Sweetie, I don't want to talk to you."

"Not even hello, well that's rude. Mum are you sure about this? You're not going to call me in three days saying Austin dumped you and you want me back?"

"Sweetie, he proposed to me. We're going to move out to America and get married in California."

"You're kicking me out so I don't fuck up your Californian wedding plans?"

"I'm sorry sweetie,"

"Don't 'sweetie' me. You don't want _your own daughter_ at your second wedding?" I questioned, she couldn't mean this.

"Don't phrase it like that Josie."

"What; don't phrase it like it is?" I could feel myself getting angrier.

"Josie, don't."

"Surely if you _kicked me out the house_ and _haven't invited me to your wedding_ you no longer have the right to tell me what I can and can't say?" I was getting angry now; I wasn't going to deny it. But I deserved to.

"Josie, you're still my daughter."

"Really? I could have thought differently. Just leave my stuff inside the porch. I'll put my keys through the letter box when I've collected it. Don't call me again." I concluded, hanging up the phone.

Shit, what have I done?


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 **_– Louis POV –_

Oh god, this didn't sound good. She looks like she's about to cry. I wouldn't blame her; I presume her Mum still stands about her not going back. And by the sounds of it she'd just finalised the deal.

"She's getting remarried in California?" I asked, even though that's quite obviously what her Mum said as she shouted it out for the whole club to hear. Most of the clubbers are off their heads anyway. Liam and Zayn are okay, Niall and Val are dancing and talking and Harry and Cathy were yet to reappear from their special fun time together.

"Yeah. And she doesn't want me there. I don't think she would have told me if I didn't call her again." Josie sighed. She looked on the brink of tears. I couldn't blame her. Hell, I think I'd be on the brink of tears of my Mum ever did that to me.

"Look, I'll call my Mum now – double check it's okay for you to stay with us." I tried, focusing on what happens next rather than what had just passed.

"No Louis you don't have to-" She tried to halt me.

"Josie, I'm not leaving you on your own tonight." I reassured her. She gazed into my eyes, as if waiting for the non-existent-prank to present itself.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Hey Lou," We were interrupted. It was Harry, avidly gripping Cathy's hand. Their hair was ruffled and their clothes barely covered them. "We're going to head back to mine. I'll see you round, kay?" Harry slurred, pissed off his head. Cathy couldn't stop giggling and gripping Harry's arm.

"Sure thing bro, have fun." I winked, presuming they were heading back to his for round two. His Mum expected it now-a-days. Though Gemma normally had something to say about it.

"You okay, Jo?" Cathy asked, a hint of concern entering her drunk voice.

Josie forced a smile and nodded. "Fine. Just don't go to mine to find me tomorrow morning."

"Oooooh, you having fun time with Louis too?" She got all excited again and clapped repeatedly. Josie laughed and shook her head, then sighed.

"Yes, Cathy, I am having 'fun time' with Louis." She sighed, knowing it was easier to just agree than explain her situation to someone who was horny and probably wouldn't remember the next morning. "You too go, have fun and be safe!" She reminded her friend, knowing they wouldn't have without the reminder.

Harry saluted and Cathy giggled again before they walked out the club. After they were gone, Josie's pretence at being 'fine' dropped and she put her head in her hands. I placed my hand on her back and she sat up. I took one of her hands in my own, rubbing my thumb against the back of her palm. I didn't need to say anything to prove my gesture was intended in a reassuring manor.

"Would crying be classed as weak, Louis?" She asked, her voice already breaking and quiet. I shook my head.

"Never. You're allowed to cry."

As the words left my lips, she creased into my shoulder, sobs slowly over taking her. I turned so my body was facing hers. She clutched me closer so I could feel her stomach on my own. I placed my arms round her back, hugging her close. We sat there for several minutes and Josie's tears didn't seem to be ceasing; she craved the comfort the I was here to offer.

This is when Val came over with Niall and that, inevitably, alerted Liam and Zayn and all four of them crowded round us.

"What happened?" Niall asked. Josie pulled away though I left one arm snaked around her slender waist.

I wasn't sure that Josie would want to them to know, and if she did, would she want to tell them or should I tell them for her? So I waited for Josie.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes of the salty tears. She told them the story and as tears welled in her eyes again as she recalled that her mum didn't want her, I let my arm momentarily tighten around her waist.

The story completed, Val immediately offered to have Josie for the night.

"Josie's going to come back to mine for the time being I think Val." I interjected. Val smiled.

"Okay." She agreed, her unexplainable proud smile still evident on her lips.

"I was going to suggest we go to California and gate-crash." Liam shrugged. A mutual laugh echoed round the group.

"If I could afford it, I would." Josie sniffed.

"Everything will be okay Jo." Val tried to reassure her, patting Josie's hand.

"You talk like you're going somewhere." Josie sniffed.

"I am." Val answered. "Dad got promoted; we're moving to Ireland next week. Dad only told me last week and I wasn't sure how to tell you." Val explained. Niall was smiling in a way I couldn't explain.

"Oh, are you excited?" Josie asked.

"I am now. Niall's grandparents live in the same town as we're moving too. He says he'll look after you on the plane you come visit me." Val smiled.

"Are you going to keep up a long-time relationship?" Josie asked, smiling slightly.

"Yeah." Val smiled, cuddling into Niall's side. He smiled; he hadn't looked this happy for a while.

"Introduce her to your mum before she goes Niall." I winked. They all laughed.

"I'm going to don't worry." Niall agreed.

"Anyway, we were about to head off. We were coming to tell you when we saw you in tears." Val announced.

"Okay." Josie smiled, it was more genuine than the one she'd given Cathy earlier. She stood up to hug Val and I did the same with Niall.

"Louis, can I have a word?" Val asked as Niall moved over to Josie to apologise for her mum and hug her too. I nodded and we moved away from the others slightly. "Okay, I'm sure you're a lovely bloke but you _can't_ hurt her Louis. Especially after what just happened with her Mum."

"I won't Val. I think she's someone I can really get on with." I answered.

"Good because she needs someone like you."

"Thanks. What were you smiling about earlier?" I asked; now was as good a time as any.

"Because we brought her here tonight to find a guy. She's not had a boyfriend since she was 14 and she found you. When you said she was going to stay at yours I knew you'd look after her."

"Why are we having this chat then?" I asked, marginally confused.

"Because I don't want you fucking her around. She'll pretend she's okay and then explode with no one to talk to." Val explained.

"I won't do that."

"Good. I don't want to leave her on her own. Cathy isn't very good at, you know, _sympathy_." Val told me and I nodded. I looked round at Josie; she was making conversation with Liam, Zayn and Niall.

"She won't be on her own." I answered.

"Great." Val smiled, walking back over to the others and saying her final goodbye's before leaving hand in hand with Niall.

"We'll probably head off too. Got to catch a cab home if you guys are going to stay." Liam shrugged with a smile and I stood to hug him too.

He moved onto Josie as Zayn moved in on me.

"Get Louis to give you my number, I know we barely know each other but it looks like you're going to be sticking around, and the rest of us are here if you need us." Liam smiled at her and she threw her arms around his neck again, whispering her thanks in his ear.

"And me!" Zayn added and she laughed; his words so simple after Liam's speech. They disappeared and I wrapped my arms around her waist. The music had slowed down and people were beginning to pack up and the DJ was having a chat with the barman. I guided her to the centre of the dance floor and she rest her ear on my chest, winding her arms around my neck.

"I can hear your heart beat." She whispsered.

"Don't go Enrique Iglesias on me." I chuckled and she laughed.

"Should we get going?" She asked.

"If you want to." I answered.

"You got a car?" She asked. I nodded. "Let's just get it done and over with."

I took her hand and we walked out to my car, driving away. She gave me directions and got her house keys out her bad, leaving the small item in the car. She unlocked the door, and took a few bags. I looked through the door, into the house. A woman was standing there, a regretful expression on her face. It must have been Josie's Mum. I scowled at her and picked up several of Josie's bags in each hand – those nights I'd spent at the gym and my eagerness to get away from her mother driving me to carry as much as I could.

**Oh look, another chapter so soon! I finished writing the last chapter **_**ages**_** ago but only uploaded it the other day because I forgot about it. I think the next chapter will be the last! It should be up in the next few days. Hope this chapter's alright (yn). Review with thoughts! If you've got any ideas for other 1D fics just PM me and I'll see what I can do ;) I love you all! xoxox**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**_ – Josie's POV –_

That final dance in the club was the most romantic thing I've ever done. And it felt so, uhm, _right_. I'm not going to be one of those slags that reckons they 'Love someone' 10 minutes after meeting them. I wouldn't claim to love Louis; I don't know him that well. But I guess I could, I mean, I could get to know him better. Then it's a possibility.

But going back to Mum's was going to be hard so I just opened the door, grabbed as much as I could and hurried back to Louis' car before realising with both hands loaded I had no way to open the boot. He came out a minute later with five bags between his two hands and muscles flexed. I smiled sheepishly when he realised I couldn't open the boot and he laughed, shaking his head and how pathetic I must have looked. He put three of the bags down and opened the boot. It wasn't huge but it could hold all the bags we'd brought out.

"There's space for a couple more here then we'll start on the back seat. Most of them can stay in the care overnight till we sort something out with my Mum." Louis mused as we packed the bags into his boot.

"I'm not living with you." I didn't mean to sound rude… it just came out that way.

"I know, just temporarily." Louis agreed. Thank god. I'm not ready to take it that far yet.

"Thank you." I smiled, grabbing his hand as we walked back to the house. I didn't realise I had so much stuff. Slowly, we packed all my things into his car and I walked back to the house to lock up and post the keys back through the letter box, as I'd told Mum I would.

I hesitated, keys halfway through the hole in the door. Louis placed his hand over mine, providing an instant warmth in the cold December night and pushed them through. I'm so glad he did. Though I still felt a pang of pain in my chest as I let go of the last connection I had with my Dad.

He was in the army; there are pictures of me as a toddler sitting on his knee while he was in uniform. When I was five, we received information that he was missing in action. When I was 15, Mum met Austin. He didn't like me then either.

It wasn't a long drive from Mum's to Louis' and when we got there I only took my handbag inside; Louis said I could borrow some clothes of his to sleep in for the night. He reached for my hand as we walked up the drive. I realised how tired I was as my eyes battled to remain open.

He opened the door and kicked his shoes off and I mimicked his action.

"Lou, is that you?" A woman's voice called, presumably his Mum/

"Yeah, it's me Mum." He called back. "You ready to meet the folks?" he asked.

"Do I get a choice?" I replied.

"Nope." He smirked and I laughed. He took my hand and led me into the living room, where his arm found its comfortable place around my waist.

"Nice night, sweetheart? Oh, who's your friend?" His Mum asked, a caring smile on his face.

"This is Josie, her Mum's kicked her out; all her stuff is in the car. Can she stay here for a few nights?" Louis asked; I was glad I didn't have to.

"Of course she can! Stay for Christmas sweetie; stay as long as you need Josie." She smiled warmly. And I realised Mum was kicking me out for Christmas.

"Thank you Mrs Tomlinson." I whispered.

"Come help me make up the spare room?" Louis said to me. I nodded, not particularly drawn to the idea of being left with his parents. Just as we got past the living room door, his Mum called him back for 'a word'. I didn't know where the spare room was so I just waited in the hall, listening to what Louis' Mum was talking to him about.

"No funny business okay? I don't want to hear you having sex tonight, okay?" She warned; stern but no harm intended. She only had his safety in mind.

"I know Mum I wasn't going to, she's just a friend."

"At the moment?"

"Yeah, I was going to ask her out _tomorrow_; she's dealt with too much tonight for me to dump that on top."

"Good boy, sleep well, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Mum, night Dad!" Louis called, jogging back into the hall and grabbing my hand. We made our way up to the spare bed and went back to his room. He gave me a T-Shirt and a pair of his boxers to wear that night.

"So what're you wearing then?" I asked cheekily.

"Boxers for bed." He winked, flopping back on his spacious double. We say talking for about half an hour before I admitted defeat and went to bed. I changed, brushed my teeth (I managed to look that out when we were loading stuff into Louis' car) and washed my face. I climbed into bed and expected to drift off instantly, but instead I found myself tossing and turning in the unfamiliar bed. I couldn't get comfortable. I lay in silence, hearing both Louis' parents come up and their movement cease. I was the only one awake in a house where I really only knew one member.

Thinking of Louis, I remembered how comfortable I felt with his arm round my waist when I was crying, my head on his chest when we were dancing and the sparks in my stomach when we were kissing. Thinking of Louis in this way, I just wanted to feel his embrace again. I climbed out the spare bed and navigated my way down the corridor to Louis room. His door was still open and he looked up when he saw my silhouette on the floor. He patted the empty space next to him in the bed. I crawled in next to him, laying my head on his chest with one of my hands. He placed one arm over my waist and kissed my forehead.

"Who's Josie then?" I asked, referring to our conversation at the club.

"Josie is a beautiful, caring girl with a difficult situation, and a lot of people to help." I snuggled further into his chest, smiling at his words. He brushed my fringe off my face and left his hand on my cheek. "Who's Louis?" He asked.

I curled further into his side, closing my eyes. "Mine." I answered. He laughed lightly.

"Goodnight Josie." He whispered.

"G'night Lou." I whispered, falling asleep much more quickly with one thought on my mind; Louis really does only wear his boxers in bed.

**Well that's it. I finished this ages ago and I **_**thought**_** I'd uploaded it but quite evidently I haven't. When I finish my Sarah Jane Adventures and Merlin fics I'll publish a longer One Direction fic that hopefully I'll remember to update. Thanks to those of you who've read, reviewed, favourited etc… I loves yous alls :) xox**


End file.
